


The One Where Freaking Out and Hellbent Never Happened.

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You see the title, yeah that's right I'm attempting to make this work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis was left all alone back at the mansion.Arthur slowly forgets about him.Vivi doesn't remember who even is he.Mystery needed to bare the burden of remembering the cave.





	The One Where Freaking Out and Hellbent Never Happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting alot, I was running out of juice.

He had his chance, he was in front of her, able to show her, who he is and what he is to her. And he lost it all.  
His murderer pulled her away from him, and he simply, blew up.

He went back to his coffin filled with melancholy, anger and disappointment.

It's been years since then, locked up in his own mansion, sitting around barely doing anything, he didn't even know why he's here.

He's bordering on twenty-seven now, if he counted right.

He was forgotten, Arthur eventually and reluctantly gave up, living alone in his own small house, making unused contraptions unused and unnecessary, Lewis felt like that he might just disappear, losing himself day-by-day. He was fading away and he hated, when he saw his friends leave in a haste, he cried.

He felt like he wanted to cry, but he felt too numb too lost to even think about it, he'd given up on his pursuit to kill Arthur, no matter how painful and tragic his death may be, he felt like it wasn't worth it, he was now twenty-seven.

Alone.

All alone.

He doesn't know if he rather kept it that way.  
He remembered seeing Arthur again a year after he died, scared and cowardice as usual he ran and eventually he was chasing all of his friends, it all felt too fast, he wanted Vivi to remember about him after he stole her memories, but eventually Arthur pulled her away, reaching out.

The anchor fell, it has a crack indent on it.

His anchor now in the solemn color of blue, cracked beyond repair.

This time he felt that he might just disappear.  
What was the most interesting scenario that happened over six years ago was when he was chasing his friends, Mystery halted trusting him not to hurt the dog, and he didn't, only having Arthur in mind.

He stopped and look at something, Lewis didn't know what, he just assumed it was something mindless as all dogs tend to be attention deficit, but he knew Mystery is much more clever than that.

He was looking to the side maybe it was one of the singing paintings, he didn't know, he didn't paid any attention.

But the dog seemed more scared and eager to leave afterwards, as if that painting revealed something unpleasant, as if the dog knows that this wasn't the usual monster of the week.

Maybe if he dug deeper through his jumbled brain, he could see some sort of recognition from the dog.  
Lewis whisked away the wishful thinking, at this point he's just so desperate to move on, feeling numb and aching most of the time, no more anger, no more pursuits, just sadness, just loneliness.

Oh how he wished he could see them again at this point, including Arthur, please, he hated being alone all the time, the pain was unbearable, he'd never went outside, he missed his family, Vivi, even that clever dog.  
It pains him to think that no one's here, the singing paintings are just illusions, made up characters in his head he wished he could interact, without knowing fully well that all of it just looks so desperate.

But he was all alone, after a few years he'd even forgotten as to what happened back in that case, why did he loathe and hated Arthur so much? Why is he even here? Why isn't he crying, when he was still alive, he was more emotional, more grounded, more conscious about his surroundings, after all he was the detective of the group, why does all of that ever needed to change?

Lewis sat alone at the long dining table, all of earth's luxurious foods, displayed upfront, for him to take.  
The foods flickered and all of the feast turned to nothing, Lewis covered his face and cried after a long time of feeling only numbness.

_________

Arthur was twenty-eight harboring on twenty-nine, working a stable job, having his own house, he was even married to a beautiful woman, he just wish Lewis was there for his wedding, but there was always Vivi in which became the best man of the wedding despite protests from Arthur that she could just be the bridesmaids, but she refused and still took the place, Mystery also became his best man, then Lance, it was great, don't get him twisted but he just wished Lewis was there, all of his three friends there for him, maybe Lewis and Vivi will be able to also get hitched.

But no Vivi isn't wed yet but she is dating a guy, Arthur was still confused as to what happened back in that treacherous cave.

Arthur sighed and went back to sketching his blueprints.

____________

Lewis has been in the same walls, walking over them time and time again, he'd pass the same corridor again and again, he felt as if everything was in a loop, limbo.  
It was hopeless, he should just give up and leave this earth already, maybe its better for everyone to just forget about him as a whole, his family was done with grieving.

And if he were to be honest he was quite sick of it too.  
He wanted to disappear.

He'll disappear as all things are, all of those beautiful memories, they were teenagers once, Arthur wasn't much of a talker and he hardly showed his emotions, Vivi was kind and very talkative, she could get a bit bossy, but it didn't mind him too much, Arthur was the one getting bossed around anyways.

Their smiles were blinding, with his own being so unbearable, what was his smile like he bet they'd hated it when he was awkward and unsure on most things, he was never the over-confident type.

He slumped his shoulders and looked to the floor, he was using his illusions to look a bit more like what he used to look like, he didn't even know what's the point anymore.

He sat all alone, shoulders slumped, he buried his face with his hands, he cried, knowing he'll disappear any moment now.

"W-whatever happens already happened, I'll never forget the good times, Art, Vi."

With that he clutched the broken locket with his hand, smiling with tears in his eyes, fond memories flow from his being, adding more figures unto the picture, flicking picture to picture, a picture when they were growing up, when they graduate from high school and, when they solved a mission, when Vivi and him became a couple.  
When Arthur looked dissatisfied and irritated, it would've been normal in his younger years, but he's already in his twenties.

But the picture quickly changed back to the happy times when they were riding around the minivan solving the supernatural.

But now he was the ghost, and this time he might just disappear.

He cried, he let it all out.

The heart changed its hue to a more brighter orange.  
Before him along with the mansion disappeared, only a heart could be seen, beating faintly from fond memories, before it finally stopped beating, like a heartbeat, Lewis had truly disappeared, the golden locket slowly fades then it disappeared.

_________

It has been so many years since he kept all in, the tragedy that happened over seven years ago still haunted him unable to let itself go, he just wished he could say something, anything.

He wish he could've done something, now it was still wrong to see Vivi with another man other than Lewis.  
Mystery wondered how Lewis was, is he okay? Is he still back at the same mansion? He wouldn't know.

___________

Mystery saw that the mansion disappeared, nothing was left in its absence, not even the golden locket he desperately tried to find, scouring the dirt, he found nothing.

Could it be that his whole being, presence and memory of him truly disappeared?

Mystery smiled even as his eyes water.

That man deserved a better death, pushed off a cliff, his body wasn't found, his lover forget about him, his family didn't do anything, all they could do is just grieve and hope, Arthur moved on, he only showed little but apparent remembrance.

He was a sweet young boy, he always cared and he wanted everyone to be happy. Mystery had a feeling he left this earth on a bittersweet note.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's dead.. I hardly used it anyways, but, uh, go bother me on Twitter at @Ycoreyarts


End file.
